Regret
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (Aftermath to Gamerwhogames's "Betrayal." Uses male Jesse.) All Jesse thought about at the moment was that Lukas planned the whole 'White Pumpkin' ordeal just to stab him in the back despite it being impossible, it wouldn't be the first time that happened to him. Now he just feels sorry. (Rated T for attempted murder, character death, self harm, and use of a swear word.)


Jesse questioned Lukas just like the other three during that hour in the library, but they were friends. All Jesse thought about at the moment was that Lukas planned the whole 'White Pumpkin' ordeal just to stab him in the back despite it being impossible, it wouldn't be the first time that happened to him. He once knew a girl named Vanessa, she was a lot like Lukas. Jesse only knew for a year, though. Vanessa actually hated Jesse, so she became his friend and traps just so she could kill him. Things were hard for Jesse in the past, and her homicidal intentions for him weren't helping. He remembers that day, it rattled him to the core...

 _...Flashback..._

A few years back when it happened, he met up with Vanessa in the darkened forest. The girl smiled, "So glad you could make it, Jesse.", she said, jumping up and down. Her silver eyes and the flow of her dark blonde hair was hiding something, Jesse could tell. "Come out with it, why exactly am I really here?", he asked, Vanessa's smile dropped and she cackled, "You're pretty smart, Jesse. People don't give you enough credit", she answered as she drew her stone sword, "I actually LOATHE you, you're a stupid cunt. But your parents are AMAZING.", she continued, inching closer to Jesse. She chased him all over the forest, until she ended up shot to death by arrows from one of her own traps. Jesse's parents weren't all that great to him, and now Jesse can't trust people that easily anymore. All he had to trust was Reuben the pig, then he met Axel and Olivia. And even that took time to feel safe with.

 _...End of flashback..._

Instead of thinking of a possible culprit, Jesse pondered about how much he actually trusted Lukas. He knew Axel, Olivia, and Petra for a couple years, but he was only starting to really know Lukas. But he still saw Lukas as his friend, no matter how he felt about it. He had to apologize for his distrustful ways. Jesse sighed, "Petra, could you Lukas back in again? I need to talk to him.", he asked Petra, who was still in the room at the time. Without question, the red head went to get her other friend. Jesse sat down on a chair, removing the sleeve of his armor and pulling out his sword. Though it was enchanted, he can still survive a bunch of cuts from it. He precisely used it to spell 'I'm sorry' quickly as a constant reminder, he had more to apologize for. He put his armor back on and heard the door open. Petra came in and Lukas was with her, Jesse was unable to look at the blonde's blue eyes. Jesse just stood there as Lukas came towards him, expecting to get punched in the face. And he wasn't.

"How could you question me like everyone else?! I thought we were friends! You're just like Aiden, he cut me out and became a freaking power-crazed maniac! You saw where that led to! Do you even consider us friends?!", Lukas snapped. Those word were more painful than a punch would've been at the time. Jesse punched the brick wall with his still glove-less hand, causing his knuckles to start bleeding. Lukas and Petra jumped and flinched at that moment, instantly something didn't feel right about it. Jesse stopped bleeding out, wiped off the blood, and put his glove back on, "I do think we're friends, but trusting someone right away is the fastest way I could get killed. I need to talk to you about it.", he responded, Lukas and Petra listened.

"I knew a girl named Vanessa, she was like you but knew slightly more advanced redstone mechanics. She was friends with me for a year, but it was a lie. In reality, she hated me and only became my friend so she could kill me. I found out quickly as monsters were dying in the traps she made for me.", he explained before taking a breath, "Once she knew that I knew what she was trying to do, she started chasing me with a sword, only to die in her own traps. Like how TorgueDawg and Sparklez died in the White Pumpkin's traps. It took me a couple years to trust Petra and Axel and Olivia, but I'm just starting to get to know you and Ivor. And I was afraid you would turn out just like Vanessa did, I was being stupid. I'm sorry.", he continued.

Lukas and Petra were stunned, "Jesse...", Petra muttered, "So you were secretly debating our friendship being real, because someone lied to you and tried to kill you? Someone ruined 'friends' for you, I... I didn't know. ...I forgive you.", Lukas spoke up. It would explain certain things, it makes sense at Jesse's most recent behavior. Suddenly, Jesse hugged Lukas and he hugged back. No sword was in him, Jesse knew Lukas actually cared from more than that. As the two let go of each other, Jesse decided that he didn't have anyone down. Stampy was actually brought to confess that he knew redstone, Lizzie knew what tipped arrows were but said it wasn't hers being good at brewing, Dan said he wasn't good with either of those things. After that discussion with Lukas, Jesse took him and Petra with to everyone else. But he'll still have those words on his arm for probably the rest of his life...

 _ **And that's the end...**_


End file.
